


Rude Awakenings

by Colorkiller



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Villa (Love Island: The Game), Slash, but it is my love child and it is time to accept this ship as legitimate, i'm actually fairly certain i started writing this in a fever dream, listen I don't know what possessed me to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorkiller/pseuds/Colorkiller
Summary: Bobby faces a break up, heartbreak, and questioning his own sexuality all in the course of just 12 pages.
Relationships: Henrik/Main Character (Love Island), Lucas - Relationship, Lucas Koh/Bobby McKenzie, Noah/Priya (Love Island)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 26





	Rude Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> i dedicate this to the chaos squad. this is very much not a shitpost. i love this pairing, i don't know how the fuck to write lucas, i'm straight up just vibing. 
> 
> shout out to [veritasLItg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritasLItg/pseuds/veritasLItg) for essentially beta'ing this for me. Without you I don't know that I could have done this. :')

_ Photos taken seconds before disaster.  _

Bobby sits with his back resting against the headboard, staring at his last instagram post. A broad grin stretches his lips, and his eyes are squinted against the camera flash. He thinks that, perhaps if he had known that seconds after posting the photo, Regan would pull him outside to break up with him, he might not have even let her snap the photo. 

_ Seconds before disaster.  _

He left the club blindly after consuming all the shots the bartender would give him. He stumbled through his front door and drank until he was glued to the floor and he couldn’t even pick up his phone, which rang off and on throughout the night. He didn’t even notice when Jonno let himself in-- _ Bobby you fucking idiot you left the door wide open _ \-- and tucked him into bed. 

\--

“Kicking herself mate. No way she’s not kicking herself.” His friends all tried to soothe him, but he knew the truth. He knew behind his back, they whispered about him, and about her and what she was doing. And he knew what she was doing. She was probably on some mountaintop with a toothy Swedish adventurer, strapped into a harness, grinning as the wind caressed her face the way he only wished he could. 

Heartbreak didn’t suit him. His jokes and laughter disappeared underneath layers and layers of sorrow. He couldn’t seem to pull himself out of it. He longed to laugh along with his friends again, but every time a smile so much as flirted with his lips, thoughts of her flooded his mind. He was pulled onto the mountain, imaging  _ them  _ together, holding hands, grinning at each other, laughing at his expense. What had she done to him? 

-

“Alright, ya fat lump, quit yer wallowing.” On a good day, Big Jonno sounded like Shrek. Hell, he even kind of looked like Shrek, if he were very lightly tanned and six foot six. 

“Oi, piss off, would ya?” Bobby hissed. He just wanted to wallow in his misery without having his ogre of a friend try and drag him out of it. 

“They told ya she’s fucked up over it, yeah?” Jonno didn’t wait for a response. “She ain’t. Way I see it, you ought to know the truth.” 

“Yeah, I’ve seen her--” 

“Shut up, Bobs, I know you have.” Jonno growled, and Bobby sat back, swallowing his words. “That’s why I ain’t gonna sugarcoat it. She’s over you. So get the fuck over her.” 

“Thanks, Jonno. Very helpful.” Bobby flopped onto his bed, pulling a pillow over his eyes. “Tell me something I don’t know.” 

“The idiot proposed to her.” This made Bobby shoot right back up. “Yeah, on top of a mountain and everything.” 

“Did she say yes?” Bobby asked in a voice so small Jonno had to read his lips. 

“Are you fucking dense? Of course she did. God damn, we need to get you out of here. This stale air is making your brain rot.” Jonno muttered before throwing his arm around Bobby’s shoulders. “You’re gonna be fine.” 

Despite Jonno’s seeming insensitivity, he had just the right touch to begin to drag Bobby out of his misery. Thanks to Jonno, he could see that the storm wouldn’t last forever. Bit by bit, he could pick up the pieces that she had shattered and scattered. One day, he might even move on.

-

“You fell...off of a mountain?” The  _ physiotherapist  _ eyed him skeptically before writing down some notes. Without looking up from his clipboard he continued, “Maybe you’re just not suited to mountain climbing, then.” 

“Gee, doc, where were you  _ before _ I fell off the mountain?” Bobby rolled his eyes. Lucas disguised a chuckle as clearing his throat. “I know that  _ now, _ why do you reckon I’m here?” He stopped himself from saying anything about why he had attempted to take up mountain climbing. It probably wouldn’t make him look any better in front of the handsome physiotherapist if he said ‘It was my last ditch effort to impress a girl I’ve already lost long ago.’ 

“Right.” Lucas tore off a sheet of paper and handed it to Bobby. “My recommendation for you is to get some rest and do these stretches  _ daily _ .” He narrowed his eyes at Bobby. 

“Rest, but do daily stretches? I don’t have a college degree or anything, but does stretching really go with resting?” Bobby tilted his head, and Lucas didn’t bother disguising his exasperated sigh.

“This series of stretches, which I will work with you on in just a few minutes, won’t take more than a half an hour each day to complete.” Lucas raised an eyebrow. “I hope you weren’t expecting any sort of prescriptions.” 

“No, ‘course not.” Bobby felt his cheeks go bright red. “I just want to feel better.” He sighed, and Lucas, despite himself, reached out to squeeze his shoulder. There was just something so defeated about Bobby, and even though Lucas had an inkling the issue could be diagnosed as someone named Regan, he couldn’t hold himself back from making a remark.

“If you’re doing extreme sports to impress someone, I suggest putting an end to that immediately,” He said. His voice came out sharper than he intended, and he watched, aghast, as Bobby stared at him, as though Lucas had put a knife right through his stomach. 

“Yeah,” Bobby sighed heavily. “I suppose you’re right.” Any brightness or proclivity toward cracking jokes disappeared in a flash, and Lucas felt  _ bad,  _ as though he’d been solely responsible for snuffing out that light. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to imply.” 

Bobby held up one hand. “It’s fine,” He said shortly. “Why don’t you show me those stretches so I can get out of here?” 

\--

Another lazy Sunday morning found him scrolling through instagram halfheartedly, occasionally double tapping on a pretty pink post from Chelsea or something sunny and warm Priya posted. His heart leapt into his throat when  _ she _ appeared on the screen. She was dressed in warm clothes, holding the collar of her coat over her face, wearing a grin that was only evidenced by the way her eyes nearly crinkled shut. 

Henrik was in the photo, but he wasn’t the focus. He was somewhere in the background, tying his shoe or something, hair windswept right over his eyes. He was smiling, too. It was a series, and he quickly realized it was  _ the post. _ The engagement. As he swiped through, he saw Henrik take a knee, take out a ring box, tears glimmering on her cheeks, and then--

He tossed his phone in his wastebasket without a second thought and crumpled back into his bed, pulling a pillow over his face. He heard his phone vibrating, but ignored it. It was persistent, however, so he grumbled a few choice words before retrieving it. 

“What?” Bobby snarled into the phone. 

“Jesus, mate. That’s no way to--” 

“I saw the fucking post,” Bobby hissed. “Jonno, you didn’t tell me she was  _ happy. _ ” 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Bobbo. I figured that was implied by  _ she fucking said yes, mate. _ You’re so fuckin’ obtuse, you know?” Jonno growled. It seemed like that was the only way he really spoke, a growl or a whisper, there was no in between unless he was shouting him down across a bar. 

“What do you want?” Bobby asked, sinking back down into his pillows. 

“I’m standing at your front door. Get your ass up and let me in.” 

“What if I told you to piss off instead?” 

“I know you don’t lock your damn windows, I’ll find my way in.” Jonno laughed, and Bobby sighed in annoyance before clicking off the line. 

Jonno sat at Bobby’s kitchen table, a steaming mug of tea in front of him. “Thank fucking god you still know how to make tea.” Jonno muttered, and Bobby scoffed. 

“ _ What  _ do you want?” Bobby demanded, his arms folded across his chest. Jonno didn’t make a habit of just showing up at his house for no reason. 

“They set a date, Bobby,” Jonno said, refusing to meet Bobby’s eyes. 

“How the fuck do you find these things out?” 

“Connections.” Jonno waved his hand dismissively. “Autumn wedding.” 

“No.” 

“5th October.” 

Bobby launched himself out of his chair and found himself in front of the kitchen sink, running a tap for no particular reason. “I’m sorry, I must not have heard you.” 

“Yeah, you fuckin’ did.  _ Fifth  _ October.” 

“My fucking birthday.” Bobby hissed, holding his stomach in one hand as he held himself above the sink with the other. “That bitch.” 

“Oh, good, you’re in the anger stage.” Jonno noted.

“I shouldn’t have said that,” Bobby said, sighing as his face filled with regret. “Fucked up though, isn’t it?” 

“She’s not getting married on my birthday.” Jonno shrugged. “You tell me how it feels.” 

“Like utter dogshit.” Bobby paced the kitchen, picked at a thread on his shirt, moved back to the running tap and put a dirty dish under it. “Like she’s pulled my heart out of my chest and stomped on it. What the fuck else? Did she just  _ forget _ that it’s my birthday, or does she know it’s hurting me?” 

“I doubt she knows. I doubt she thinks of you at all, honestly.” 

“Thanks. I feel so much better,” Bobby muttered sarcastically. 

“Yeah, well, are you going to say anything to her?” Jonno asked. Bobby’s eyes widened, and he looked aghast. 

“Why, do you think I should?” 

“I don’t know, mate, I fuckin’ would.” Jonno squeezed Bobby’s arm. “If you want moral support…” 

“Fuck it.” Bobby pulled out a bottle of whisky, pulled back a few shots, before grabbing his phone and dialing. 

“Bobby?” As surprised as she sounded, he was even more surprised that she actually picked up the phone. She sounded breathy, confused. “What’s up?” She tried to sound cool and composed, but really, she sounded strained, concerned. 

“Yeah, hey,” He took a steadying breath as the alcohol started to creep in on him, already. “So, my fucking birthday, huh. Your idea, or his?” 

“What?” She sounded confused. “I don’t know what you’re--” 

“Come on, Regan, you know I was going to find out one way or another,” Bobby said, his voice firm. “Don’t you fucking play dumb with me. Tell me why you’re twisting the knife.” 

“I forgot,” She said, softly. “It’s just a date, isn’t it? It’s not really a big deal.” 

“Then change it.” He was surprised that the words came out so easily. “It’s just a date to you, but to me, it’s my birthday, and I don’t fancy being reminded that you broke my heart and left me for--for  _ him _ every goddamn year on my birthday.” 

“It’s just that--well, we’ve already booked everything, it’s going to be impossible--” 

“Fuck you then, you’ve done it on purpose.” Bobby continued to surprise himself. “You always made a big fuss over my birthday. You can stop playing the forgetful act when really, what it is, is that you don’t want me to get over this. Are you worried the mountain man will see through your act? Is that it? Do you just want me as a backup plan?” 

“Fuck  _ you. _ ” She shot back. “You’re not the only person in the world, you know. I have feelings, too. It wasn’t done on purpose. There’s just been a lot going on--I don’t expect you to understand, but I’m not a monster. I’ll talk to him, I’ll try to change it.” 

“All I fucking wanted.” Bobby growled. 

“Fuck’s sake, what do you want from me? I didn’t cheat on you,” She said. “I didn’t want this to end our friendship, but I guess I broke your heart, huh?” 

“Don’t give yourself so much credit.” 

“Piss off, I’m trying to apologize.” 

“What?” It took him by surprise. “Why?” 

“I couldn’t ever make you happy. You know, some advice?” She hesitated, and he could almost visualize her, curling a strand of hair around her index finger. “Maybe pay more attention to the girl you’re actually dating than the girls you’re friends with, and shit like this wouldn’t happen.” 

“I--” He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, and just barely registered Jonno’s hand running his back. “Fuck,” He breathed, listening to her say something to someone in the background. “You’re with him now, aren’t you?” 

“Um, yeah?” She laughed nervously. “Look, I’m sorry that my happiness apparently cost you yours. I swear I’m not trying to make this any harder on you than it already is, but maybe you should consider that you weren’t the only one hurt by this. Wallowing in it isn’t a good look.” 

“How the fuck do you know?” 

“God. Are you kidding me?” He could almost hear her rolling her eyes. “Get some help, yeah? We all need someone to talk to.” She said something to Henrik, and Bobby could just catch a Swedish word or two, and assumed they were swears aimed at him. “I gotta go.” 

“I take it Henrik’s not a fan.” 

“You wouldn’t be either, if you were him.” She clicked off the line, and he sat, staring at his phone. 

“That was harsh,” Jonno said, breaking the silence. 

“Oh, fuck you for making me do that.” 

“I didn’t make you do shit, fuckface.” Jonno rolled his eyes. “What are you gonna do if she doesn’t change the date?” 

“Guess I’ll change my birthday.” Bobby muttered sullenly. Jonno barked a laugh. 

“Get a shower, get dressed, I’m taking you the fuck out.” 

“No.” Bobby shook his head fiercely. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’ll shower you myself if I have to.” 

Bobby whined under his breath, but reluctantly got himself cleaned up for a night out. 

  
  


He spotted Lucas from a mile away, sitting in a booth, surrounded by other beautiful people who were laughing and grinning. Lucas had his gaze fixed on his drink, and he looked bored. Bobby felt the urge to move across the bar, to talk to him, but he froze in his tracks, suddenly so unsure of everything. 

Lucas looked up and locked eyes with Bobby suddenly, inexplicably, and hesitated a brief moment before climbing out of the booth, carrying his drink toward him like a prized possession. 

“You’re looking well.” Lucas smiled, and Bobby felt surprised that it seemed genuine. He felt a jolt of heat striking through his core, numbing his mind. He hadn’t really considered the possibility that he was bisexual until this moment. He’d absolutely found men that were attractive, but had never thought romantic, or even sexual thoughts about them. Something about the proximity of Lucas, or maybe the buzz of alcohol in his brain, was doing  _ something  _ to him. 

“Yeah, those stretches really helped. Thanks for that.” 

“So you actually stuck with them?” Lucas raised an eyebrow, but he looked impressed. The expression had Bobby feeling immensely proud. 

“Hell, they worked, why wouldn’t I? You’re a genius.” 

“Oh, I wouldn’t go that far.” Lucas looked away briefly, before turning back to Bobby. “Er, can I buy you a drink?” 

“You can, but are you gonna?” Bobby quipped, and Lucas laughed softly. Bobby’s eyes widened just slightly. In all of their sessions, and even in the villa, not once had he made the stiff physiotherapist from  _ Oxford  _ laugh. Not even a ghost of a smile. There were exactly two times he thought he almost had, but he must have been mistaken. Just one look at that grin, and Bobby found himself wanting to keep it there. 

“Yes.” Lucas eyed the drink in Bobby’s hand. 

“Whisky. Neat,” Bobby said quickly, and Lucas nodded, heading to the bar. Jonno walked back up to Bobby. 

“Mate, are you really gonna waste your time on him? Check them out.” Jonno nodded to a group of glamorous girls who’d just walked in and settled into a booth. “Two for you, three for me.” He winked, and Bobby shrugged. 

“I’m good.” 

“Suit yourself. Five for me, then.” Jonno disappeared just as Lucas walked back up with the drink. 

“Come here often?” Bobby could tell Lucas regretted it as soon as he said it from the way his brows furrowed. 

“Yeah, every night, I drown my sorrows in this shithole.” Bobby muttered. 

“Hm.” Lucas contemplated his drink, then contemplated Bobby. “Let’s go find somewhere to sit.” 

“You don’t want to get back to your friends?” Bobby asked, and Lucas shrugged. 

“They’re not really my friends.” He gestured toward an empty booth tucked away in a corner of the bar before resting his hand on the small of Bobby’s back to lead him toward it. 

The simple touch sent electricity pulsing through Bobby’s core, and he had to fight to hide it. Lucas seemed to pick up on it as they slid into the booth, next to each other. 

“Look, mate, I’m not gay,” Lucas said suddenly, and Bobby’s eyebrows flew into his scalp. 

“What?” Bobby frowned in confusion. “I wasn’t saying you were?” 

“Oh, er.” Lucas chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully. “You were looking at me like…” 

“Like what?” 

“I don’t know. Never mind,” Lucas said, and Bobby breathed an internal sigh of relief. 

It wouldn’t be a good look for Bobby to fall to his knees before Lucas and wax poetic about how he’d never questioned his sexuality before. Or to tell him that the intoxicating scent of his cologne was doing  _ something _ to him. It definitely wouldn’t be a good look if they were spotted leaving the club together--paparazzi seemed to follow them nearly everywhere they went these days. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Lucas asked suddenly, and Bobby snapped out of his trance and fixed him with a sly look, despite his realization that it might not be the best idea. 

“I bet you say that to all the girls.” Bobby batted his eyelashes at the dark haired man, who, despite himself, laughed softly. 

“No, just you.” Lucas held out his hand, motioning for Bobby to get up. 

They left through the back of the club, safe from prying eyes as Lucas pulled up his hood and led the way to a waiting car. They ducked into the back, and if the paparazzi saw them then, they didn’t see them sitting on Lucas’s couch, knees pressed together, stuffing their faces with takeaway and watching The Great British Bake Off. 

-

Chelsea’s big reunion party was the can’t miss event of the transition from summer to autumn. Bobby trudged through the double doors to find it was already in full swing. He scanned the room and his eyes landed immediately on Regan. 

She didn’t notice him, which caught him off guard for some reason. How was it that she didn’t feel the pain radiating from him? Why didn’t it wash over her and drown her like it did him?

Her dark brown hair was pulled back neatly and gathered in a bun at the nape of her neck, and he briefly remembered the way his lips used to brush against the skin hidden beneath. Her dress was gathered at the waist, a dusty rose number that only seemed to make her sun kissed skin glow even more. 

Bobby sat at the bar and ordered a double shot. He threw the liquid to the back of his throat and swallowed, coughing softly at the burn. She turned and caught his eye from across the bar. He tried not to watch as she gave Chelsea a sloppy kiss on the cheek before turning and crossing the room. 

“Sick of the mountain man so soon?” Bobby quipped, and she took up space on the barstool next to him, splaying her left hand on the bar between them. He didn’t fail to notice the rock on her finger, sparkling brilliantly even under the dimmed bar lights. Moissanite, he assumed, and surely at Lucas’s suggestion. 

“He’s coming later,” Regan said slowly, almost measuring the words in her mouth. “He’s been in the Alps for a few weeks, he’ll make it back just in time.” 

“Great.” Bobby turned away. 

“I didn’t want this to come between us.” 

“Jesus, lass, don’t you ever stop twisting the knife?” He demanded, and she looked aghast. “How was it not going to come between us? Pray tell, Regan.” He folded his hands in his lap and straightened, fixing her with an attentive, eager expression. 

“I thought you were more mature, that you could handle it if my feelings changed.” 

“And that I’d be perfectly fine with Sweden’s finest Thor impersonator stealing my favorite girl away from me?” 

“Would you just get the fuck over it already?” She hissed. “All they talk about is how fucking miserable you are. It’s not my problem, Bobby.” She was seething, and he wondered briefly if instead of a full grown, stunning woman, her dress actually contained dozens of writhing, pissed off snakes. 

“Did you change the date?” He asked. 

“No.” 

“Then no, I won’t get the fuck over it.” He motioned for another double shot, and the bartender hastily set one down in front of him. He downed it, coughing lightly into his hand. 

“I wanted to invite you to the wedding, actually.” 

“You’re out of your goddamned mind.” He shook his head incredulously at her. “Go on, tell me why you think that’s a good idea.” 

“I thought that maybe once the shock had worn off, we  _ could _ be friends after all. And you’re still important to me.” She frowned, staring down at her hands as if they held all the secrets in the universe. 

“Important enough to invite to the wedding but not important enough that you’ll change the date.” He scoffed and turned away from her. 

“Look, if I change the date, will you come to my wedding?” She asked, and he slowly turned to see that her eyes were pleading, her lower lip just noticeably trembling. 

“Wow, I had no idea it meant this much to you.” He rolled his eyes. “Don’t bother changing the date. I don’t want to come to your fucking wedding anyhow.” He motioned for  _ another  _ shot, and watched with delight as her expression slowly morphed into one of outrage. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Regan hissed, but Bobby only downed the shot with a serene smile before rising to his feet. 

“Don’t know, that’s why I’ve hired a professional to tell me.” He quipped, before leaving the bar. Lucas beckoned him over, and Bobby perked a brow. 

“So you snagged an invite,” Bobby said, and Lucas shrugged. 

“Naturally.” He stiffened suddenly. 

“What’s wrong?” Bobby asked, but following his gaze led him to the problem.  _ Henrik. _ Could it be that Lucas was also ailed by the  _ fucking Fabio wannabe  _ who had just entered the room, his button down barely buttoned down? His hair seemed to have grown even longer, and even though there was decidedly no wind in the event hall, his hair still seemed to billow. 

“What a fucking bastard.” The words were out before Bobby could stop them, and Lucas raised an eyebrow at him. 

“You do know that he’s my best friend?” 

“Oh.” Bobby mulled it over for a half a second. “Still a fucking bastard.” 

“Hm.” Lucas took a pull of his drink as they watched Henrik make his way to Regan. “I guess I can understand why you feel that way.” 

“Can you? What do you know, anyway?” 

“Has anyone ever told you that you aren’t the first person in the world to experience heartbreak?” Lucas asked, but all Bobby could think about, suddenly and inexplicably, was how the physiotherapist’s lips would feel against his-- “Are you listening to me?” Lucas asked, and Bobby instantly snapped out of it. 

“Sorry.” Bobby sighed, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “I might have heard that once or twice,” he said with a grimace. 

“I have suffered my fair share of heartbreak,” Lucas said, glancing across the room where Priya sat chatting with Noah and Chelsea, every so often resting her hand on Noah’s arm and leaning in flirtatiously. Lucas sighed. “So yes, Bobby, I can relate.” 

“I--right, of course.” Bobby rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “It still feels fresh for some reason.” 

“Have you ever tried getting over it?” Lucas asked sharply, but there was a glimmer in his eyes. Bobby opened his mouth to speak before thinking, shut it again, and  _ thought about it. _ And when he  _ really  _ thought about it, he realized that no, he hadn’t tried to get over it. He had been content to wallow in his misery, and to play the victim, and to pull the earth around himself and cry over and over how he’d been wronged. 

“Why don’t I start with buying you a drink, then?” Bobby asked, nudging Lucas playfully. He wasn’t amused. 

“It’s an open bar.” 

“Yeah, I know that, Lucas, no shit. Let me get you a drink anyway. Let’s do shots.” 

“You’re already drunk, aren’t you?” Lucas narrowed his eyes, and Bobby laughed. 

“Fine, you do shots, catch up with me, and we’ll see where we land in an hour. Deal?” Bobby held out his hand, and Lucas stared at it for a moment before shaking it. 

“Deal.” 

  
  


An hour later found Bobby and Lucas, arms around each other, singing “Don’t Stop Me Now” by Queen at the top of their lungs into two suffering microphones. All inhibitions thrown to the wind, all worries forgotten as they sang and danced drunkenly. Bobby just barely noticed Regan tugging on Henrik’s sleeve and whispering fervently in his ear, missed a note, swore under his breath, and swore again when Lucas pinched him. 

“What the fuck, mate?” Bobby slurred, but Lucas, ever the showman, didn’t miss a note of the song, even through furrowed brows and narrowed eyes as he glared at Bobby. 

“Get me another shot,” Lucas said after handing the microphones back to the DJ. 

“Wow, so demanding.” Bobby pouted. “What’s in it for me?” He whined, and Lucas smirked. 

“Why don’t you get it and find out?” He leaned in, squeezing Bobby’s shoulder. The shorter man tensed ever so slightly at the shock of electricity that coursed through his body. He nodded slowly, a surprised bob of the head before jogging to the bar. 

He caught Regan staring at him, clearly fuming even as Henrik rested a soothing hand on her elbow. He ignored her pointedly as he turned to the bar, ordering shots for both him and Lucas. He could feel Regan and he assumed Henrik’s eyes on his back, and he turned around slowly once the tray was in his hand to confirm his suspicions. 

He blew Regan a kiss before walking the tray to Lucas, who was slung over a lounger. 

“What took you so long?” Lucas demanded, and Bobby raised an eyebrow. 

“I was gone for less than five minutes.” Bobby laughed, and Lucas straightened, plucking a shot off of the tray. Bobby took the other, and they clinked the glasses together before touching them back to the tray, and then downing them. 

Bobby hissed softly at the burn, and Lucas seemed unaffected by it. He was grinning, eyes squinted against the lights that hung just above their heads. Bobby snapped a photo before Lucas could wave him away. He wanted to savor this moment, not to mention that it was a great shot of Lucas. 

“What was that for?” Lucas asked, a frown creasing his forehead. 

“You’re so photogenic. I couldn’t resist.” 

“Do you think we could get away with leaving yet?” Lucas leaned in to ask, and again, Bobby felt those two sets of eyes boring holes into his head. 

“I don’t care if it’s not polite, I’m ready to leave.” 

“You go first.” Lucas checked his phone, describing the car that was waiting out back for him. “More people will want to say goodbye to you. I’ll go chat with Henrik.” 

Bobby scoffed lightly, but nodded. “Good luck tearing him away from Regan,” He said, and made a beeline for Chelsea. 

Regan intercepted him, and Bobby sighed. 

“What now?” Bobby asked. “Has Regan Cooley come to apologize yet again?” 

“What are you doing with Lucas?” Regan asked, her eyes narrowed. “I’m simply dying of curiosity. You two borderline hated each other in the villa, so it seems weird that--” 

“That we’re friends now? The bloke is lonely, Regan, though I can’t imagine why.” Bobby shrugged. “What of it? Can’t I have friends?” 

“I--” She frowned. “Are you leaving?” 

“Yeah. I’m sick of you and Björn over there glaring daggers at me.” Bobby snorted. “You two are so obvious about it.” 

“You’ve been such a prick tonight, Bobby.” 

“Have I?” He batted his eyelashes and smiled sweetly. “Here I thought I was simply existing.” He wanted to tell her  _ that’s what you get for breaking my heart, _ but a softer part of him held it back. 

“I’m just worried about you,” Regan said, and Bobby rolled his eyes. 

“What, because I’m not the sweet lovable baker boy you met in the villa? Heartbreak will do that to a man.” Fuck it, Bobby thought, might as well lay it all out there. “And don’t go on and on about how mature I should be about this. Fuck all that, Regan, we never did get a chance to talk about how  _ I _ was feeling, since it was all about how guilty and sad you felt. Boohoo, I have feelings for Henrik, I’m so  _ sorry _ .” Bobby rolled his eyes. 

“I am sorry, though, Bobby.” Regan looked down, deflating slowly. “I didn’t mean for it to shake out like that. Any of it--” 

“Would you shut up for a minute?” Bobby’s voice came out sharper than he intended. “I don’t give a fuck about it. I want to move on. And for me, that means not seeing you again. Not talking to or about you. I don’t even want to acknowledge your existence.” Bobby took a breath, steadying himself against a nearby table. “And not going to your fucking wedding. You open the wound just to pour salt on it, and I’m done with it.” 

“Jesus.” Regan exhaled slowly. “It’s just one day, Bobby. You still mean the world to me.” 

“You have a really fucked up way of showing it, Ree.” Bobby glared, shaking his head in disbelief. “I’m going to say goodbye to Chelsea.” He turned and left her standing there, her mouth open as she watched him leave. 

\--

The next morning, Bobby left Lucas’s apartment, blinking in surprise at the flashes of cameras as soon as he stepped out onto the street. “Oh, fuck,” He breathed, practically sprinting to the car that was waiting for him. “God fucking dammit.” He swore into his lap after sliding into the backseat, pulling the collar of his coat up over his neck, something he wished he’d done a lot sooner. 

The cameras would surely catch the hickeys and bruises that littered his neck. He could just imagine the headlines of the gossip rags. “Love Island Winner Bobby McKenzie seen exiting Lucas Koh’s apartment”, with the bruises highlighted, and quite a story to follow. 

He shot off a text to Lucas. 

**BM:** _ Papzz got me  _

**LK:** _ shit  _

**BM:** _ you got a little feral last night _

**BM:** _ they definitely saw the marks  _

**LK:** _ let them talk _

Bobby stared at the text for a few moments before sliding his phone back into his pocket and sighing. The night before hadn’t felt like a mistake by any means, but they’d both been slightly off center because of the booze. His head was reeling at Lucas’s response, and he didn’t know what to say, or how to feel. 

He lifted his fingers to his lips, recalling the feeling of Lucas’s lips against them. It had been everything and more than he’d imagined. Now, in the light of day, with the weight of the paparazzi on him, he didn’t feel regretful, but he felt worried. How would they spin the story? 

**RC:** _ what the fuck, bobby  _

**RC:** _ did you fuck lucas  _

**RC:** _ everyone is talking  _

He shut his phone off and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Oh, I am so fucked.” He breathed, and the driver ignored him. He was grateful for that. He poured himself out of the car and rushed into his own flat before he could be spotted again. He collapsed into his bed and slept for six hours. 

\--

Bobby woke up to a pounding at his door. “Open your goddamned door! I know you’re fuckin’ in there!” 

“Oh, piss off!” Bobby growled, as he stomped to the front door and let Jonno in. 

“You fucking idiot.” Jonno slapped Bobby in the stomach with a newspaper. “Look at ye, plastered all about.” 

“Oh fuck me.” Bobby groaned, falling into a chair as he met himself face to face. Sure enough, the hickeys were the main focus of the photo.

“Turn your goddamned phone back on, ya dick.” Jonno grumbled, and Bobby reached in his pocket, hitting the power button. 

105 voicemails. 296 text messages. Thousands of emails. 

“Nope. I’m not doing it,” Bobby said, shaking his head at Jonno. “No fucking way.” 

“Your funeral, mate.” Jonno rolled his eyes. “I’m guessing at least fifty of those are from your pal Lucas.” 

Bobby turned sharply when he heard another knock at the door, this one more polite, almost as if afraid of intruding, and he knew instantly who it had to be. Bobby stuck his index finger in Jonno’s face. “You be nice.” 

Bobby cracked the door open, saw Lucas, his face nearly entirely obscured by a hood, and pulled him inside. 

“I’ve been calling you for days,” Lucas said, gently pulling Bobby closer. 

“I have company.” Bobby didn’t mean for his voice to come out as sharply as it did, and he regretted it as soon as he saw Lucas’s face drop. “No, not like  _ that _ , it’s Jonno.” Bobby sighed, biting his lip and wondering just why he felt the need to explain, to fight away Lucas’s insecurities. 

“Oh, I see.” 

“Well, come on, you might as well meet him. You came all this way, after all.” 

“Yes. Of course.” Lucas followed Bobby into the kitchen, raising his eyebrows at Jonno, who sat peacefully at the table, his hands folded in front of him. 

“So I finally get to meet the infamous Lucas.” Jonno’s voice rumbled, and Lucas shot a worried look at Bobby. 

“Jonno.” Bobby chided him. 

“Oh, right, fine.” Jonno rolled his eyes. “Nice to meet you in the flesh, heard loads about you. Mostly good.” 

“ _ Jonno. _ ” 

Jonno checked his phone, before holding his hand out. “As your publicist, I ought to be the one answering those five hundred inquiries.” 

“I’m not paying you.” Bobby frowned, but handed over the phone anyway. Jonno took it and stood to leave. 

“Sure you ain’t.” Jonno laughed. “Well, I’ve got work to do. You two have fun.” He winked at Bobby before leaving. 

“Are you alright?” Lucas asked as soon as they heard the front door slam shut. 

“I feel like I should be the one asking you.” Bobby chewed on the inside of his cheek. Lucas stepped closer, pulling him closer by his hips and fixing him with an intense stare for what felt to Bobby like an eternity. Bobby gulped, already feeling his knees go weak, and grateful for Lucas’s arms around him steadying him. 

For a while, they stood there, frozen on the spot, wondering if the other would move. Lucas smirked, darting his tongue across his lips before crushing them against Bobby’s. He elicited a moan from the baker, which only encouraged him to kiss him harder. 

“Shouldn’t we talk about this?” Bobby asked breathlessly when Lucas pulled back for air. He was answered with another bruising kiss, and Lucas’s arms tightening around him. 

“What is there to talk about?” Lucas breathed against Bobby’s lips. Bobby felt himself melting into those damned muscular arms, his lips drifting back towards Lucas’s. 

“Us,” Bobby breathed, and Lucas cupped his cheek, leaning back slightly to study his face. 

“Must we?” Lucas sighed, but let Bobby lead him to the couch anyway. They sat, thighs touching, hands ghosting across each other. 

“I just think--I deserve at least something here.” Bobby’s eyebrows knitted together. “I don’t want to be just one night of fun to you, or a mistake, or--” 

Lucas gripped Bobby’s hand firmly in his, encouraging him to look his way. “You’re neither of those things to me.” He breathed, and Bobby’s face opened into a surprised expression. “But having said so, I’m not really sure--” He hesitated to draw a steadying breath. Bobby instinctively squeezed his hand. “I’ve just never done  _ this  _ before.” 

“Yeah, I know, you’re not gay,” Bobby said, and Lucas ducked his head to attempt to conceal a chuckle. 

“Right.” Lucas rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “I didn’t really expect all of this to happen.”

“Look, I didn’t expect it either.” Bobby screwed up his face in thought. “I mean, really, look at us. Who would have expected this?” 

Lucas laughed, shaking his head slowly. “And yet, here we are.” 

“Here we are.” Bobby extracted his hand from Lucas’s and patted his knee affectionately. “So let’s not think too hard about it, then.” He leaned in, and Lucas closed the gap, pulling Bobby close against his body. Lucas nibbled at Bobby’s lips between kisses, before dropping down to his neck. Bobby choked back a moan when he heard the front door fly open. 

To Bobby’s great shock, Regan came barreling into the room, followed closely by Jonno. Lucas and Bobby pulled away from each other hastily. 

“So the rumors  _ are  _ true,” Regan said, her hands on her hips. 

“Why are you here?” Bobby demanded, and Jonno caught his breath. “And where the hell--” 

“Yeah, fuck off, Bobby, I was trying to stop her, alright?” Jonno grunted. “I was on my way to the station and I saw her--” 

“I’ve been trying to call you all goddamn day, everyone’s been trying, actually.” Regan huffed, and Bobby glanced at Lucas cautiously.

“Yeah, sorry I couldn’t deal with the rumor mill.” 

“You can’t just disappear off the face of the earth, either.” Regan tossed her hair over her shoulder. Bobby peered around her. 

“Where’s your sidekick?” He grunted when he felt the sharp nudge from Lucas. “What? He’s not  _ my  _ best friend.” 

“I’m not sure why it’s any of your business where Henrik is.” 

“Does he know you came here? I mean, he doesn’t strike me as the jealous type--” 

Henrik stepped into the room wearing an annoyed expression, but didn’t say anything to Bobby. He looked to Lucas, instead. 

“Congratulations, brother!” He grinned at Lucas, who just smacked his forehead and tried to disappear into the couch. 

“Henrik, please.” Lucas sighed, covering his face. 

“Can I have my phone back, now, Jonno?” Bobby asked, and Jonno shook his head. “What did you do to my phone?” Jonno held up a bag of broken phone bits, and Bobby rubbed his temples. 

“Sorry, Bobs.” 

“Yeah, whatever, it’s fine. I needed a new phone anyway.” Bobby sighed. “Now you all know I’m alive, can you leave?” He huffed, and Regan looked personally offended. 

“You could invite us to stay for dinner,” She said, and Bobby shook his head. 

“Absolutely not.” Bobby clambered to his feet, ushering Regan, Henrik, and Jonno out the door. “Go on, get the hell out of here.” Lucas made to follow them, but Bobby caught him by the wrist, closing the door behind them. “No, not you.” 

Lucas grinned as he shoved Bobby up against the door. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> don't get your hopes up but i may write a sequel someday. maybe. i'll consider it. 
> 
> feedback is appreciated, and if you loved it won't you give me the seratonin?


End file.
